The objectives of the research are (1) to provide Health Systems Agencies with a framework for evaluating the costs and benefits of closing rural hospitals by summarizing the relevant benefit-cost theory and applying it to three case studies, and (2) to help Health Systems Agencies predict local community support for rural hospitals by constructing and estimating a model of voting on referendums for hospital bond issues, stressing the relationship between economic benefits and costs and voting behavior.